Everything Has Changed
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Requested by MakailaJaydeJac: AU. Pre-series. Lilly ditched Logan's party and Duncan broke it off with Veronica before Logan's party. What if drunk Logan ended up kissing drunk Veronica instead of Yolanda? What if it led to more than just kissing and Veronica ended up pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Music boomed through the Echolls mansion, Neptune's most elite were drunk and either grinding against each other, doing body shots or making out.

"C'mon, Ronnie," Logan slurred as he giggled. "Let's groove to the boogie woogie beat."

The petite blonde giggled and let out, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"'Course it does," he insisted and waggled his brows. "You just gotta feel me."

Highly amused, she giggled loudly. "Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth, Logan Echolls?"

"Words aren't the only thing that my mouth is good for, you know," he waggled his eyebrows and moved incoherently.

Yolanda laughed and remarked to the petite blonde, "Vee! Just go dance with him before he spouts off something worse."

"M'kay." She stretched out her hands and wiggled her fingers for Logan to pull her up from the couch. She giggled when she fell onto him. He grinned and steadied her.

His hands rested on her hips and she swung her hands around his neck. The tempo was high and while they swung their hips they remained in the same spot. "Why can't all guys be like you, Lo?" She murmured.

He arched an eyebrow and remarked, "You mean get dumped every other week?"

Befuddled at her best friend's attitude toward Logan, she confessed, "I don't get why she does that."

"She's Lilly," he shrugged weary at the topic of conversation. "She gets bored." He'd stopped questioning their relationship a long time ago. He still got annoyed and angry but he'd stopped hoping for any explanations. He'd stopped hoping for her to love him like had her. He stopped thinking that one day he'd wear her down and she'd just give into him. It exhausted him.

Veronica snorted. "You're literally the most interesting person I know. We've been friends for," she paused, a concentrated expression on her face. "Four years and I've never gotten bored of you."

His lips curved into a smile and he whispered, "Same goes for you, Ronnie. You're my favorite person to talk too."

She beamed at him. "Really?"

A chuckle passed his lips as he nodded. "Really."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm?" He hummed.

She looked him in his eyes and asked, "Why do you let Lilly treat you like that?"

He sighed. And she elaborated, "I mean, Duncan ignored me and Lilly's done that and worse to you. But I wouldn't get back together with Duncan 'cause he hurt me, you know? So why'd you do it?"

"It's easier," he shrugged.

"Than not getting hurt?" Her brows knitted.

For a moment she thought that maybe he wasn't going to answer but she heard him whisper, "Than not having any of you."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He licked his lips and told her, "Duncan's Lilly's brother. You're Lilly's best friend." He swallowed and met her gaze, "Who am I?"

Her blue eyes colored with confusion and she said, "You're my best friend too. And Duncan's."

His heart warmed at her sincerity. He knew that she'd like to think that but he also knew that if she had to choose a side, she'd choose Lilly.

"Guess, I'm a sucker for punishment." He shrugged. "Let's get some refreshments."

He took her hand and pulled her toward the drinks. She froze behind him, her focus landed on her newly former boyfriend sucking face with Shelly Pomroy. The tears stung her eyes before she'd had any chance of a controlled reaction. When Logan handed her a cup, she'd downed the drink so fast that Logan did a double take.

"Whoa, there, Ronnie," he eased at her. He followed her her line of sight and his jaw clenched. What was wrong with Duncan? He was all for his friends having fun but didn't he have any common sense? Veronica didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Hey," Logan softly whispered and wrapped his arm around Veronica's waist. "C'mon."

When they reached Logan's room, her tears spilled. "I-I just I don't understand. He didn't even tell me why. Is that so much to ask for? I just want to know why."

His heart ached and he pulled her into a hug. "I wish I knew, Ronnie," he murmured as he gently stroke her hair. "Duncan's an idiot."

"Am I not good enough for him?" She whispered, an aching tone in her voice.

He shook his head, brushed her hair from her eyes and cupped her face. "You're amazing, Veronica." His brown eyes met her blues in an intense stare. Her breath hitched at his words and he felt his urge to kiss her grow stronger. He blew out a breath and muttered, "God, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass."

His hand fell from her face, he stepped away to insert space between them and she felt herself disappointed at the loss of contact. She squeezed her eyes shut as Logan turned to pour them drinks. She swallowed and said, "He's your best friend."

"You're my best friend too," he smiled softly and offered her the cup. She accepted with a grateful smile, her heart warmed at his admission. "And I swear there's nothing, _nothing_ wrong with you," he assured her in a gentle yet firm voice. "It's him," Logan added with annoyance laced in his words. "Somethings wrong with _him_."

She shook her head, took a long sip from the cup and swallowed. "He's Duncan Kane, he's perfect."

She settled on his bed and he moved to sit next to her. He took her hand in his, an attempt to comfort her and clear whatever doubts that seemed to be clouding her mind. "He can't be perfect if he let you go."

Her eyes glistened with tears, her heart beat fastened and her fingers tingled underneath his. She felt dazed and she wasn't so sure that it was because of the alcohol. In a soft whimper, she let out, "Logan." She wasn't sure what she'd meant. She wasn't sure why it sounded so aching. She wasn't sure how this night of fun to forget their terrible luck with relationships ended up with them having a heart-to-heart in his bedroom. She wasn't sure why her eyes kept darting to his lips, screaming for those soft, warm lips to kiss hers.

He took in a breath and told her, "You're kind hearted and you're so smart and you're feisty when you're passionate about something and you're so beautiful." His hand grazed her cheek and somewhere between their hazy thoughts and his heartfelt words, they'd edged closer. Their empty cups laid at the said of the bed and their faces inches away from each other. "So, so beautiful."

An overwhelming feeling stirred within her, she wasn't sure what to call it, she'd never felt such a sensation before in her life. How was he able to do _that_ to her?

"I wish it'd been you," he'd admitted in a low whisper.

Her gaze snapped from his lips to his eyes and she pulled away slightly. "What?"

He exhaled a breath and licked his lips. Instantly, her eyes darted back to his lips and she instinctively licked hers. "I wish the bottle had landed on you and then I'd have kissed you instead of Lilly and maybe we'd have gotten together and maybe we could've been happy."

Memories of Dick's party last year echoed in her mind, a game of spin the bottle ignited the fire of Lilly and Logan. The thoughts of her best friend filled Veronica with guilt, she swallowed and straightened her posture, pulling herself away from Logan.

She shook her head and told him, "It wouldn't have mattered Logan. We wouldn't have worked."

"Maybe we would have," he sounded out in an airy tone.

She chewed on the inside of her lip, she didn't want to go down that road of what if. He was her best friend's boyfriend. He shouldn't be comforting her like this. This was way too intimate for just friends. "I'm not like Lilly. She's sexy-"

"You"re sexy," he'd immediately interrupted her.

She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to deny the flutter of her heart at his words. Why did he have to sound so sexy saying that to her? "I'm not looking for validation, Logan. I'm just stating the facts."

His brows furrowed a little, why was she so insecure about herself? She was perfect. "And I'm not validating anything. It's facts."

"Logan," she whispered.

"I don't get why you're insecure," he admitted. "How can you see yourself as anything less than what you are? You're amazing, Veronica Mars."

Her mouth was dry and she's tempted to kiss him. So, so tempted. His voice was hypnotizing and she's so inclined to believe every word that spilled out.

She sucked in a breath, tore her eyes away from his and drank liquid that tasted horrible but burned it's way down and distracted her from _him_.

She hopped off the bed, because really, the alcohol wasn't distracting her. It was somehow enhancing her awareness of him.

He let out a breath, he knew he'd been treading dangerous territory but this was Veronica and he hated that she'd felt that way about herself. And he wanted, so badly, to show her that she was wanted. Wanted by him.

He shouldn't have brought up that time. He shouldn't have admitted that he'd wanted to kiss her since then. He shouldn't have brought up Lilly. But either way, it wouldn't have made a difference, Veronica wouldn't kiss him. And he wouldn't kiss her if she didn't want him to.

Veronica took the bottle and poured herself more. Distance and diversions; things she needed to _not_ kiss Logan Echolls. They could hear the music play, but not as loudly in Logan's room and so she turned on his music player and laughed when _Hollaback Girl_ rang through the room. She bobbed her head and mimicked the lyrics. Logan laughed, he threw his head back, let go of all the tense thoughts and enjoyed the sound of her slurry voice attempt to sing the song.

She tugged his hand and pulled him up to dance with her. Logan grinned, and let himself have fun with the petite blonde. That's what friends did, they had fun and let go of all their worries. _Hakuna Matata_ , and all that jazz.

They drank as he twirled her around and eventually they collapsed onto his bed into a giggling mess.

She crawled up to the top of the bed and playfully asked, "Truth or dare, Logan?" She playfully asked.

"Hm. Truth," he decided.

She pursed her lips and asked, "If you were stuck in an island with just one person. Who would it be?"

"You."

Her eyes widened at his answer. "Me?"

His eyebrow quirked and he shrugged. "Who's more resourceful than you? With your brains and my brawns. We'd rule that island."

She chuckled, and accepted his answer. He playfully jabbed her shoulder and she giggled. He smiled and quizzed, "So Ronnie, truth or dare?"

She giggled and playfully pondered. "Uhm dare."

He blinked, surprised. Veronica's first move had always been truth. "I dare you to..." He'd so badly wanted to say 'kiss me.' But he'd had the option many a times. He didn't want her to kiss him just because of a dare. He wanted her to want him. And so he settled with, "Massage my head."

She crinkled her forehead. "Fine. Lay your head down here." She patted at her lap.

He arched an eyebrow and suggested, "Or you could come over here."

"You're the one who wants a massage," she pointed out.

He shrugged and countered, "You're the one that's being dared."

She sighed exaggeratedly and groaned. "Fine."

She moved herself upward, her sudden movement caused her to feel dizzy and she toppled over. He instantly reached forward and held her steady, she giggled and pushed him backward. He adjusted his position so she'd have space behind him but instead of doing as he'd expected, she straddled his lap. His eyes widened and she giggled. He leaned back as her fingers roamed his hair and moaned at the feel, "Feels good."

She felt woozy, his hands held her hips steady against him and she murmured, "You smell good."

He peeked at her through his heavy eyelids, it really did feel so good, too good. She tried to pay attention to her assigned task, her fingers pressed into his scalp but the way her body felt against his sent sensations all over her body. She swallowed and mumbled, "I dare you to massage my feet next."

He forced his eyes opened and a lopsided smile curved on his lips. "You gotta ask me truth or dare first."

"Fiiiine," she groaned. "Truth or dare?"

He chuckled, and she could feel his laughter vibrate against her skin. She almost moaned at the sensation but kept her focus. "Well, since I already know your dare. Truth."

She groaned in protest. Tired of massaging him, she let her ministrations die down and become lighter. She couldn't think of anything to ask him so she settled with, "What are you thinking about right now?"

He licked his lips, her hands were no longer massaging his scalp but rather idly playing with his hair. "Honestly?" He breathed out.

"That's kinda the point, Logan."

Her body was flushed against him and it was doing all sorts of crazy things to him but all night there was one constant thought on his mind and he really wanted her to know. "I'm thinking that I really wanna kiss you."

She stilled in his arms, her hands tangled in his hair, her slow deep breathes fill the air. Their eyes locked in a deep intense stare. Her heart pounded against her chest and his breath hitched when her eyes dropped to his lips.

Automatically, his tongue brushed over his lips and she sucked in a breath.

A dazed feeling passed through her, an urge that she'd been suppressing for far too long tonight overwhelmed her in that moment.

Her forehead dropped down to his and his heart raced in anticipation. His hands gently squeezed at her sides, silently encouraging the petite blonde on his lap. She let her nose nuzzle his and instinctively her eyes closed, their warm intoxicated breathes mixed together.

His hands tighten around her and drew her closer against him, she silently gasped and met his lust-filled gaze. Overcome with the feel, she let her lips touch his. She softly grazed his upper lip with hers and the overwhelming urgency of tasting him took over and she eagerly deepen the kiss.

Logan moaned into her mouth, in all his wild vividly inappropriate imagination he had never thought that kissing Veronica Mars could feel this good. He never wanted this moment to end. But he wanted it to grow. He wanted more. And clearly she did to as she drew him closer with her arms hugging his head and her lips sucking and tugging his own.

When they broke apart, their eyes locked, passion burned inside them like never before. His breath caught in his chest. And she stared at him with a dazed expression. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, both of them gave into the intense crave that had been silently mocking them all night.

She bucked her hips into him and he groaned in her mouth. When their kiss broke, he moved his lips across her check to her neck and murmured, "V'ronica."

She moaned when he sucked and grazed his teeth on her neck, her lips pepped butterfly kisses along his jaw in between her gasps of pleasure.

Her entire body flushed and felt flamed and all she wanted was for the flames to devour her. Her hands roamed across his chest, she tugged off his shirt and groaned in annoyance at his layers, he chuckled against her shoulder and obligingly removed his shirt.

She bit her lip as her eyes lingered over his chest and abs. Her fingers touched his chest and he sucked in a breath. Her eyes found his for a moment. The next moment she dipped her head down and trailed kisses along his chest while her hands gently rubbed along his midriff.

His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, he pulled her back up and kissed her. His hands roamed along her soft thighs, he squeezed and she gasped at the feel.

"Logan," she let out and arched herself into him. "Take it off," she whimpered.

He swallowed, he looked into her eyes as he slowly unzipped her dress. "You sure?"

She hummed her response. He pressed light kisses from her shoulder to her arm as the straps fell. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. She slowly lifted up so the dress could come off. And his eyes lingered over her form appreciatively. A low whistle escaped his lips and her face heated. To distract him from her lack of clothing, she kissed him.

He kissed her back, his hands moved up and down and all around her body, reeling of the feel of her.

"You're so beautiful," he let out, trying to catch his breath.

Her cheeks a deep shade of red, her heart pounding and slightly light headed, she murmured, "You too."

She closed the distance between them and he achingly pulled back and whimpered, "You're, God, so soft and urg..."

Her hands dropped to his jeans and she started to unbuckle his belt. He groaned as she grazed his groin area. "Veronica."

"Logan," she achingly whispered. His husky voice that was filled with sweet romantic everythings was going to push her over the edge. She might end up crying instead of continue to explore the pleasurable feel of him. "Shh."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with lustful eyes that were covered with concern and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to look at her like that. Like he wanted to ravage her and yet protect her at the same time.

She dazedly hummed a yes and kissed him full on the lips and dropped a kiss to his cheek. Her hands continued in their struggle to remove his jeans. He gently switched their positions, he laid her on the bed and hovered above her as he removed his jeans. He leaned down and deeply kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and reeled him into her.

He breathed heavily against her, their foreheads rested on each other and he confessed, "I want you so badly." He cocked his neck to the side and buried his nose in her neck, he lightly bit on her skin and she moaned in delight. Her eyes closed and she basked in the feel of his bare skin against hers.

For the first time, she let herself feel passion that she'd only ever heard people sing songs about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement! Sorry there won't be any M rating for this story because I really don't know how to write that (yet anyway).**

* * *

When her senses started to become alert, she froze. There was an arm around her waist. Her heart rate quickened and she prayed that last night was just one of those dreams that she could lock away in her mind and that Logan Echolls wasn't spooning her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to get out of here. She tried to peel Logan's arm off of her but all that had done was encourage him to pull her in closer.

Her cheeks flushed. She attempted to wiggle out and slowly lifted his hand away from her chest. Her breath hitched when she felt him stir behind her.

"Ronnie," his croaked voice whispered.

She swallowed. "Hey."

"Morning," he whispered into her ear and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. His nose nuzzled in her hair and she laid beside him, unable to move. Once he realized her frozen state, he whispered. "Ronnie? You okay?"

Her eyes filled with tears once she realized the consequences of what they'd done last night. She sucked in a shaky breath and his eyes widened, alert with concern.

"Veronica?" He whispered in a bordering panicked voice. He sat up and moved her to face him. Her face hid in the pillows. "Hey, hey, Veronica, what's wrong?"

She sucked in a breath, willed her voice to be steady and said, "I wanna go home, Logan."

His eyes brimmed with concern but he nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll take you home. But what's wrong? Are you hurt? Just tell me so I can make it better, please."

She shook her head and slowly moved to get off the bed. She wrapped the sheets around her and swallowed. "I don't think we can make it better, Logan. What happened last night... it was wrong." His brows furrowed in confusion and she continued, "You're my best friend's boyfriend, Logan. And I'm your best friend's ex-girlfriend."

He frantically shook his head. "No, no. It didn't feel wrong." He edged toward her and pleaded, "God, Veronica, it was the only thing that's been right in a long time."

She refused to let her tears fall and she refused to acknowledge that the cause of her tears were because of Logan's achingly soft voice. "We were drunk. Everything seems right when you're drunk."

His hands his held onto her arms and he tried to get her to look at him. "I'm not drunk now and I still want to kiss you."

"Logan." And there it was again. That voice that was somehow reserved for that particular name.

"I don't regret last night, Veronica," He croaked out and her heart ached at the sound. "Please, don't make me."

She choked back a sob. "But it was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't," he breathed out. "It wasn't." He cupped her cheek. Instinctual she leaned against his palm, needing the comfort that it brought. "It was you and it was me. And it was beautiful."

Her heart swelled at his words. Why did he have to make this so hard? She sucked in a breath and stepped back. "We were drunk and we were emotional."

His hands fell to his side but his eyes never left hers. "You wanna know what emotion I felt last night?"

She wanted to say no, she didn't. Last night shouldn't have happened. No matter how good it felt, it was wrong. She stayed silent because by the curve of his lip, she knew that _that_ was not what he was going to say.

"Happy," he breathed out. He'd felt so much last night, emotions varying from playful to passion. When the night began he was sure he'd get face smashed drunk and end up feeling horrible the next morning. He probably anticipated that he'd hook up with someone. And Lilly probably wanted him to. Just so she could have a reason to dump him.

But then... Veronica had been going through the same thing and she somehow always had a way of making everything better. And she had. She'd made him feel happy, just by being his friend. And when they'd kissed, everything _had_ changed, into something so _good_ that he could never bring himself to regret it.

"There was nothing wrong about feeling happy," he whispered.

She wished she could see it his way, she wished she could just enjoyed the fact that she'd had fun last night for the first time since Duncan decided she no longer existed. She had felt happy. But she shouldn't have.

"You cheated on your girlfriend," she whimpered out. "I helped you cheat on my best friend. I betrayed my best friend." A struggled breath escaped her lips. She couldn't believe that all of these important facts had slipped her mind last night. She was supposed to be the responsible one. Why did she let herself indulge in things that she clearly was not supposed to? And why was Logan not feeling the same remorse as she was? No matter how much they'd enjoyed last night, how could he think it was worth the consequences of the fall out?

"That's something to feel guilty about." She gathered her clothes and for a moment debated on where she should change. She didn't know who was lurking on the outside. She swallowed and gestured for him to turn around.

He sighed but obliged to her request. A quiet moment passed before he asked, "What do you think she was doing last night, Veronica?"

"She was sick."

"No," he shook his head. "Probably screwing around with the pool boy."

Her brows creased and she insisted, "Lilly loves you."

"Not like I loved her," he let out softly. "I accepted that a long time ago. That's why it was easier for me to move on." At her silence, he continued, "Veronica, I don't want you to regret it. It was your first time. I just, I don't want that to be a bad memory."

"It's not a bad memory. But that doesn't refute the point that it shouldn't have happened." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't lose my best friend over this, Logan. Okay? I just can't."

Tears stung his eyes at her tearful voice. He turned around and moved toward her. He took her in his arms and she let him. "I can't lose you either, Veronica," he whispered softly into her hair. "I need you to know that I don't regret last night but if you need me to say that I'm sorry I will. Because I never wanted you to feel this way. And I am sorry for that."

She shook her head. "I was there too, Logan and I wanted it just as much. I just – I don't know what to do now."

He sighed. Veronica Mars, always thinking a mile a minute. Why couldn't she just stop thinking about everyone else and just think about them for a moment? Last night had completely changed their relationship and he'd liked it. He liked that side of Veronica Mars and he wanted more. And by her admission, she did too. Why couldn't it be about them?

"How could it be wrong if we both wanted it, Veronica?"

"How am I supposed to be happy when I know that my best friend would hate me for it?"

"She doesn't care what I do, Veronica."

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "She'll care if what you do is me."

"So what? We pretend it never happened?" He retorted, obviously they couldn't ignore what had happened between them.

She swallowed and gave a firm nod. "That would be for the best."

He wanted to argue. Give her a long list of reasons why last night cracked opened a door he'd closed a long time ago and how he'd never be able to forget the feel of her. He wanted to tell her that last night had been the best night he'd had in a long time and that he loved waking up to her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he'd felt emotions that he couldn't quite place last night but he'd wanted to explore it.

But he didn't because he knew Veronica. And everything he could have said would only make her feel even more guilty.

* * *

Veronica came face to face with her best friend and for the first time she saw dullness in the usual bright green eyes. Lilly's lips thinned and expression stoic. "Did you sleep with Logan?"

Veronica's words caught in her throat and tears blurred her sight. Lilly found her answer in those blue eyes. Tears pricked in her green eyes, her mouth opened in disbelief, and she turned her head away. The next moment, she sucked in a breath and tied herself together with a grim smile.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly," Veronica choked out.

The heiress' jaw clenched, the tears threatened to spill but she refused to break down in front of the one person that she'd trusted not to ever hurt her. She sucked in a breath, turned and walked away.

What do you do when the one person you love the most let's you down?

Veronica stared at her best friend walk away, her breathing grew shaky and her hands trembled. Her tears fell freely, her heart ached and she didn't know what to do. She closed the door and sank to the ground, sobbing recklessly on the floor because she might have just lost the one person that had always been there for her.

* * *

"Veronica?" Logan's eyes widened with a mixture of panic and concern. "Veronica, what's wrong?" He gathered her trembling body in his arms, brushed away the messy hair from her face and wiped her tears away. "Veronica?" Pain echoed through his voice.

The petite blonde sobbed and hiccuped and shook. Logan tried to calm her down but all his voice did was trigger more sobs.

As he held her tightly against him, her sobs died down and silence filled the air. She swallowed and Logan looked at her with concern, afraid to say another word in case she started to cry once again.

She lifted her head from his chest, took in a deep breath and went to the bathroom. When she returned, Logan handed her a glass of water and patiently waited for her to say something - anything.

"Lilly knows," she whispered so softly that Logan almost hadn't heard her.

"How?" Was the only word he let out.

She shook her head, she didn't know.

"It's gonna be fine, Veronica. She loves you. She'll forgive you."

Veronica bit her lip and shook her head. "She loves me, that's exactly why she won't forgive me." She sucked in a breath, she met Logan's gaze and asked, "How am I supposed to live without my best friend?"

Logan would have reassured her that he was here for her if he'd thought that was enough.

* * *

Lilly's eyes narrowed on the boy in front of her. If she were being honest, she'd admit that she wouldn't care if Logan was less than faithful. That is if he cheated on her with some random bimbo. She'd ignore their mere existence and be on with her life. But he hadn't chosen some random bimbo. He'd cheated on her with her best friend. And she honestly hadn't known how to handle it.

She was hurt. More than she'd ever been before because it was her _best friend_. The person she trusted most in the entire world. Boys come and go, best friends were forever, had Veronica forgotten that? Or had she just simply chosen Logan over her?

And now Logan was here, trying to exonerate Veronica from any blame. She should take the olive branch. Blame Logan. Blaming Logan was always easier.

Her tongue clunked with the roof of her mouth. "My best friend, Logan. Of all the girls, my best friend."

"Don't act so self-righteous, Lilly," he snipped. As far as he was concerned, their relationship was over a long time ago, the moment she decided to screw him over for the boy next door. Lilly Kane sucked as a girlfriend but as much as he hated to admit it, she was a good friend – the best friend – to Veronica. And that was why he was here, because Veronica was miserable without her best friend.

Lilly watched him cautiously. She'd initially thought that Logan might have slept with Veronica because he wanted to hurt her. And if that was the case, he'd succeeded. But when he came over here, taking all of the blame, instead of taunting her. She realized that there was more to it. She realized that Logan had _feelings_ for the petite blonde.

A sadistic laugh passed the heiress' lips and she remarked, "You like her. That's precious."

Logan swallowed, his eyes averted and Lilly grinned. _Screw you, Logan Echolls._ "You know, you're never gonna have her like _that_. See, you'll always be the reason she betrayed me." She mentally flinched at her own words, they were meant to hurt Logan, not herself. "And by the way, Duncan knows. He saw you. He's the one who told me." If it were anyone else, she wasn't so sure she would have believe them.

Logan's face paled considerably. He should have known that though, it explained why he'd suddenly turned into Mr Invisible.

* * *

Weeks went by and Duncan continued to ignore the existence of Logan and Veronica. Lilly had taken an entirely different route in dealing with the betrayal and continuously taunted the duo.

Veronica understood Lilly's anger but that didn't stop her from feeling hurt by her best friend's words. A part of her felt that Lilly would never get passed this. A bigger part of her held hope that Lilly would forgive her but she didn't think that would be possible if she'd started to date Logan.

At the same time, Veronica couldn't deny her on-growing feelings for the boy that had stuck by her. There were moments where she kind of thought that Logan was happier without the Kane duo. She wished she'd felt the same. She couldn't get over the fact that she'd hurt her best friend.

One day after gym, her clothes were found dumped in the toilet. When Logan found out, he'd had enough of their continued harassment. He was still the king of 09ers but Veronica insisted, "She has every right to be mad at us."

He clenched his jaw. "I'm not gonna just let people talk crack about you and treat you like this."

She sighed helplessly. She didn't want Logan to get into anymore trouble than he already was. "What am I supposed to do?"

He met her gaze and said, "You get tough. You get even."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N When I wrote this chapter, I totally forgot to incorporate Duncan (I don't know I feel so tired writing him sometimes). Anyway to answer nikatsu's question, Duncan caught them around the time where we left off in chapter 1. And no, he did not stay to watch or anything like that. He just silently stormed out like he always does. The only reason I had Duncan catch them because I think he's the only one that Lilly would be inclined to believe. I think all of your other questions are answered in the chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for all of your opinions!**

* * *

Two months went by and she'd been so consumed with her emotional state that she had dismissed any and all symptoms of her being unwell with the claim of stress. That was until she noticed the sealed box of tampons laying in her cupboard.

Her heart had raced at that one niggling thought that echoed in the back of her mind. Was she pregnant?

She froze with fear. What if she was? She took in a deep breath. Sometimes people skip their periods when they're stressed, right? She remembered missing her period and she freaked out even though she had then been a virgin. At the time, she could easily brush away her fears of being pregnant. (Even though the paranoid side of her kind feared of a Virgin Mary situation.)

But now? She couldn't dismiss the idea as easily. She swallowed. What was she going to do? Tampons. Tell her dad that she needed to get tampons. Or maybe just generalize it to female products because it's really difficult to lie to her father.

But first thing was first, she needed a pregnancy test.

* * *

"Veronica? Hey, kiddo, you okay in there?" She heard her father call out.

She gulped and stared at the stick in her hand. "Yeah, dad," she shouted back and mentally cursed at how shaky, afraid and completely not okay she sounded. "Just girl problems," she excused.

"Want me to call your mom?" Concern echoed in his voice.

She took in a deep breath. "No, thanks, dad. I'll be fine." She was absolutely not gonna be fine.

"Okay, honey, I'm going down to the station. Call if you need anything."

She numbly wished him to have a good day as the tears prickled in her eyes. What was she going to do?

* * *

She'd just gotten out of the shower, her white fluffy bathrobe wrapped her petite body and her damp hair hung loosely.

Her little brown pitbull Backup barked at the door, alerting her to the new presence. She cooed at him and scratched his ear as she went to open the door.

Logan stood in front of her, his elbow leaned on the door frame, his brown eyes bore into her wider blue ones. "Mind telling me why you're avoiding me?"

She swallowed. She wasn't avoiding him. She just couldn't handle being near him. Okay, so maybe she was avoiding him a little. Just until she wrapped her mind around the situation. She didn't think it'd take her a week to do so. Not that it mattered, she still hadn't a clue what to do.

She moved out of the way to let him in and thickly denied, "I'm not."

He moved inside and remarked, "So the deer caught in the headlights look is just for show?"

She closed the door and took that moment to prepare herself. She turned to him and directed him to the sofa as she voiced, "Logan."

He sighed, his eyes filled with concern and he urged her to talk to him, "Veronica."

"Sit down," she told him.

"Ah," he let out as he did as he was told. "Those two words are almost as bad as we need to talk."

She took in a deep breath. "We do need to talk."

"Two for one deal. Lucky me." At Veronica's reaction, he dropped the attitude and concern brimmed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No," she swallowed. She closed her eyes, silently debating how to convey this new information. "I'm pregnant."

Logan's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" He knew all about how babies were conceived and yet he'd wanted to say how? The urge died down in his throat when he looked at Veronica. She had tears threatening to spill, her eyes downcast and her lip trembled.

And once again, he was the reason that she was in such a state. "It's gonna be okay," he promised and gathered her in his arms. The moment his arms wrapped around her, her tears spilled and he rubbed circles around her back with choked whispers that he was with her and that everything would be okay.

* * *

He wasn't sure if she'd passed out from exhaustion but eventually he'd heard soft snores exhale from the petite blonde. He tucked her under the covers and tried to process her admission.

But he honestly didn't know what to think, the words just replayed in his mind over and over again.

When Veronica eventually woke up, he'd been standing in the kitchen flipping over the pancakes. He doubted that Veronica had eaten and he needed something to keep him occupied.

"I made you pancakes," he softly smiled and placed the plate on the counter.

Once she settled down on the bar stool, she quirked an eyebrow and quizzed, "Since when did you know how to make pancakes?"

His lip curved and he told her, "Since I found a recipe book and thought you know what'd be nice? Eating something other than poptarts."

"Ah. The day Logan Echolls picked up a cooking utensil," she remarked. "I wish I'd been there to see it."

"I'm damn graceful with my utensils, thank you very much."

She let out a small chuckle but the moment they dissolved she'd looked at him sombrely and asked, "What are we going to do, Logan?"

"Eat," he told her.

Her eyes dropped to the pancakes before her and usually she'd be digging in but right now she didn't feel like eating. She looked back up at him and said, "Logan."

As he grabbed the fork and knife, he said, "We need to start converting this delicious pancakes into energy and then we'll use it all up."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Logan!"

A little smirk edged on his lips, he was glad that he could distract her, even for a little while. "I meant to talk, obviously Ronnie. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Her lip curled as she shook her head, he held up a piece of the pancake with the fork and gestured for her to open wide.

* * *

"We should go to the doctor," Logan offered. "Pregnancy tests aren't all that reliable."

She swallowed and told him, "I took four."

"With our luck, they were all defective."

She snorted, "With our luck, they were all in perfect working condition."

"Veronica," his voice soft as he took her hand in hers. "I'm with you, okay?"

She took in a deep breath. She knew that all he wanted to do was help her but unless the doctor told her she was not pregnant, she didn't think anything would ease her. She was sixteen. This was not how her life was supposed to go. "I know."

* * *

She sucked in a breath, she wasn't sure how she could possibly shed anymore tears than she already had but she could feel it trying to surface it's way up. Her heart thumped against her chest and she'd never been more scared in her life.

"What are we going to do?" She croaked out.

Logan swallowed. He'd been terrified from the moment Veronica uttered those two words. And this had only solidified his fears. Veronica was pregnant. With his baby. They were sixteen. How were they going to deal with this? His eyes lingered over Veronica and she looked at him like he's somehow supposed to know all the answers.

She's the one with the 4.0 GPA.

He knew squat.

He glanced at her, she'd forgone looking at him for answers and stared out the window instead.

He felt helpless. Did his opinion even matter? Wasn't it the girl's choice? He didn't know. But she'd asked him. And it's just too much, too soon and he can't seem to process it.

There were three general options. He knew that. Health class was one of the classes he'd actually went to.

Abortion.

Adoption.

Keep it.

He glanced at Veronica. He knew her. She'd always talked about getting married and having kids. She'd always been so happy talking about it. Planning her future. That was why she worked hard so she could have it all, the career and the white picket fence life. Veronica Mars was a planner and ever since elementary school she'd planned out that she'd go to Stanford, she'd go to law school, become a lawyer that helped the people who couldn't help themselves and make her daddy proud.

The only thing he'd ever planned were surfing trips and parties.

He knew Veronica might very well take the logical decision and give up their baby for adoption.

He also knew she'd regret it. Because this was Veronica. She might think logically and she might try to implement logical solutions and make logical decisions but it was her emotions that ruled her world.

It's why she was best friend's Lilly Kane for so long.

It's why she's slept with him.

It's why she'd regret not keeping this baby.

When they'd arrived outside Veronica's house, he finally said, "Keep it."

Her head snapped to him. "What?"

He swallowed and repeated slowly, more for himself to digest than her, "I want you to keep the baby."

Her brows furrowed and her lips fell in a deep frown. "How is that gonna work exactly?" She looked at him. "We're sixteen. I want to have a life, Logan. I want to go to Stanford and become someone. I've planned out my entire life and a baby was not apart of the picture until I was at least 28."

"I know," he whispered, his heart tugged when tears stung her eyes. "You can still have that. But I have money, Veronica. A lot of it. I can support us."

She let out a struggled breath. How would that even work? "We're not even a couple, Logan."

"You know that I want you, Veronica," he cupped her cheek. "You're the one that thought it was best to forget about it. And dammit, Veronica. I couldn't and now we can't."

"We're sixteen," she choked out. "And I'm pregnant. And I really can't deal with this right now."

* * *

Veronica had just wanted to get away from everything. She didn't know what to do. And so she'd taken Backup to dog beach and just her luck, she'd run into the person that she really didn't have the energy to deal with right now.

"Lilly," Veronica let out in acknowledgement, she never could bring herself to ignore usually effervescent blonde.

The sudden urge to puke built up in the petite blonde's chest. She started to gag and ran up to the sink at the side of the taps while the green eyed blonde stared after her with wide shocked eyes.

Lilly's initial reaction had been concern, like it'd been for basically their whole lives and so she'd followed the petite blonde who was now bent over the public sink, puking her guts out.

"Puke, often do you?" Lilly remarked as Veronica rinsed her mouth with mouthwash

"A girl's always prepared," she remarked.

The heiress' eyebrows knitted with confusion, Veronica dumped the mouthwash in her purse and drew out a washcloth to wipe herself free from the water.

Lilly's eyes caught on the pamphlet that jutted out of her bag and immediately snatched it. Veronica's eyes widened and her heart raced. Her mind screamed no. She moved to snatch it back but Lilly held and twisted away from her.

The wheels turned and everything clicked in Lilly's head. "You're pregnant," She let out, feeling a numb as the words let out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The petite blonde swallowed. "You hate me, remember?"

Lilly frowned. When she'd found out about Veronica and Logan, she was hurt at the betrayal. She wanted Veronica to feel the same pain. It hadn't quite worked out as well as she thought it would because hurting Veronica hadn't made her feel any better, in fact it made her feel worse.

That didn't stop her from prodding the petite blue eyed blonde. Because if she felt like crap then didn't Veronica and Logan deserve to feel like crap too?

But to find out that Veronica was pregnant. That was... what's the highest form for not good? Her heart sank. Why hadn't Veronica come to her? That had been her first thought. Because in that moment of realizing that she'd been going through this all Lilly could think about was that they were best friends and she should have told her.

But as Veronica pointed out, they weren't anymore.

Because Veronica had hurt and betrayed her.

And Lilly had felt completely justified in being mad at her.

Thing was, she didn't want to be anymore. She hadn't wanted to be for a long time. But she was Lilly Kane, she didn't just forgive and forget.

She sucked in a breath and looked at the petite blonde. But this was Veronica Mars, her best friend since forever and for once Lilly did want to forgive and forget. She wanted to be there when Veronica was going through this life changing event. She wanted to put the hurt behind them. She wanted to feel happy again and share with Veronica all her juicy little secrets.

And Lilly really missed being Veronica's best friend and she'd missed having Veronica as her best friend.

Her green eyes softened and her voice free of anger, Lilly admitted, "I was angry because you hurt me, Veronica. Not because I stopped loving you. You're my best friend."

Tears spilled from Veronica's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I never, ever wanted to hurt you."

"I know," Lilly softly assured her. "You're Veronica. If anybody deserves a second chance, it's you." She smiled, Veronica sucked in a breath and tears of relieve ran down her cheeks. "And you know, I'm sorry too. It hurts not being best friends with you." Lilly let out a chuckle and hugged the blonde in front of her. "Like, you know way too many of my secrets who knows what your hormonal state might let out?"

An airy laugh escaped Veronica's lips and Lilly smiled. The duo walked back onto the sand to an awaiting Backup. The dog wagged his tail and jumped happily as Veronica threw his ball.

The settled onto the sand and Veronica let out, "What am I gonna do?"

"Did you talk to Logan?" Lilly softly questioned.

"He wants to keep it," she admitted as the sand filtered through her fingers.

Her green eyes lingered over Veronica as she asked, "You wanna keep it?"

"I'm sixteen," she wailed. "I wanted to go to Stanford and have a life. I can't do that with a baby."

"You can," Lilly offered. "If you want to." She bit her lip and suggested, "But you can also give the baby up for adoption. Or you can take care of it, Veronica."

Veronica turned her gaze to Lilly, she swallowed and asked, "Take care of it?"

"Abortion," the Kane heiress clarified. "Your body. Your choice. It's not the ideal option but it's not an ideal situation."

She bit her lip and asked, "What would you do?"

Lilly shrugged. "I'd be asking you for help."

"Just tell me what I should do," she pleaded unable to handle the turmoil of this decision.

With a sympathetic smile, Lilly said, "Veronica, as much as I love telling people what to do, this has to be your decision. You're the one that's going to have to live with it."

She let out a breath of frustration and pouted, "I don't know."

"C'mon, Veronica. If I came to you and told you I was pregnant, what would you do?"

"Pros and cons list," she decided.

"Okay." Lilly nodded and pondered on it. "If you keep it, you'll get fat and have stretch marks, major con."

Veronica tilted her head and looked at the girl next to her, she couldn't be serious. "Lilly."

"S'true!" She insisted. "But the baby would literally be the cutest so I guess that's a pro."

Veronica let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sixteen. Con in itself."

Lilly shrugged, "You'll be the hot mom and the guys would be like, 'is this your sister?' and not even be pulling one on you."

"Lilly, c'mon."

"I am serious. Okay, con, babies cry and poo and puke and a whole lot of icky stuff that you're gonna have to deal with," Lilly icked out but considered it for another moment and decided, "But you could get a nanny since Logan's loaded."

"It's going to be so difficult to go to school pregnant and to learn," she stressed out. "School is stressful enough. Add a baby to that."

"You're not gonna deal with it alone Veronica," she assured her. "I'll help you too. Logan will. Your parents will."

"Oh God," she buried her face in her hands. "My parents."

Lilly knew that Veronica's relationship with her parents was greatly different than her own. If it were her, she was almost certain that Celeste would tell her to get an abortion and she wasn't sure if her father would fight her on it. "If you abort it, your parents will never have to know. You can pretend this never happened."

"I'll know," she let out in anguish. "Logan will know." She swallowed and continued, "And it might seem like the easy way out but I don't think it'll be that easy. I'm gonna have to live with that. What if I can't? What if I regret it? I can't undo _that_."

Lilly sighed. She honestly didn't know how to help Veronica. She could give her money and say that she was here to play aunt Lilly but was that enough? "It doesn't have to be either this or that, you can give it to someone else."

Veronica stayed silent as she debated the option. Minutes passed when she finally said, "Maybe that would be for the best. A good stable couple that can't have a baby and want one. Every baby should be wanted, right? That would be better than being the drunken mistake of two sixteen year olds."

A frown crossed Lilly's face, her eyes stared intently into the ocean. "Veronica, I think maybe you should think about which option makes _you_ happier."

Confusion settled in her brown eyes. She doubted any of the options would make her happy. This situation was definitely not a happy one. "What do you mean?"

"Look." Green eyes turned to meet her blue ones. "It'd be different if you didn't have financial or emotional support but Logan's offering you both."

She'd seen the way Logan had looked at Veronica and she was sure that he was probably already in love with her. And Veronica might be suppressing her feelings because of her but that didn't make Veronica's love for him any less real.

"Emotional support _for now_. We're not together, Lilly. It was just that one night. This is Logan Echolls. What if he decides he doesn't want any part of it anymore? What if I end up raising this baby all on my own? What's gonna happen if he starts dating girls and I'm left to take care of the baby?"

"Veronica," Lilly softly said. "I get your points. But he's Logan, has he ever let you down?"

She silently shook her head and sighed. "I want this baby to have a good life. Logan and I are still kids ourselves, how are we going to raise one?"

"With money, nanny and a lot of help," came her quick reply.

"You really think we could do it?" Veronica asked softly with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I do. You're already thinking about the kids needs first and that's way more than any of the so called parents of Neptune do."

* * *

 **A.N There are probably a lot of pros and cons and I obviously didn't list them all nor did I research them, I just think that those were the ones that Lilly and Veronica would have thought off. So if you're looking for a pros and cons list to having a baby at sixteen, it'd be best to Google search for more info.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the door opened the green eyed girl took one look at her best friend and asked, "Are you okay?"

The petite blonde let her in the Mars household and nodded, "Yeah but you know that stupid stick hurt me."

"Logan's penis?" Lilly piped with a slight curve of her lip.

Her blue eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "No, I went for a scan today," she informed her best friend. "And you know," she gestured with her hands. "That thing they push up there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The older blonde frowned. "I'd have come with you."

"It's okay," she assured her best friend. "Logan came with."

Once the duo settled in Veronica's room, the petite blonde retrieved the sonogram from her bag and gave it to Lilly. "Aw," the heiress cooed. "Is that little blob the baby?"

Veronica gave a small nod of affirmation as she settled beside Lilly. "Yeah." She swallowed and admitted, "I want the baby, Lil, but at the same time I feel like I can't do this."

"If you want the baby. You can have the baby, Veronica," Lilly gave her a small smiled of reassurance and hugged her. "You'll be an amazing mom." She wasn't sure what else she could say to Veronica. She wished she could be of more help but what else could she do? It was Veronica's decision to make.

Veronica felt better at the assurance and support of her best friend but that didn't erase all of her worries. She'd ran countless scenarios in her mind and yet she still didn't know what was the best option.

She knew that Logan wanted to keep the baby. She knew that she wanted to keep the baby. But was what they wanted really the best option? Could they raise a baby? Was Logan right that we needed to have an emotionally satisfying solution and keep the baby? Or was the logical route of adoption the best option?

* * *

"What's this?" Veronica frowned when Logan handed her a big yellow envelope.

He tugged at his sleeve and swallowed. "It's a drafted contract. I wrote it out as a starting point. we can work out the legalities of it once you've made a decision."

Her eyebrows creased with confusion. "A contract? Logan, what are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna stick by you, Veronica," he told her in a gently firm voice. "Okay? If we have this baby. I'm gonna be there. And this is financial security."

Her eyes widened when she drew out the papers from the envelope. She stared at him with disbelief. "God, Logan!" Hurt colored her eyes. "This isn't about your money!"

"I know," he whispered. Lilly had confided in him about some of Veronica's reservations and he'd gotten the idea of providing her with the security that she needed. He'd decided that if he could ease her anxieties then he would. It wasn't like he had experience in the matter but he figured that he could try. Try to show her that he's serious.

"I'm scared too, Veronica," he admitted in a low whisper. "And I know you have reservations about me being there. I'm just trying to be mature about this and I'm trying do right by you, right by me and make the right decision for us."

Her anger and hurt faded when she realized his true intentions. He'd only been trying to help. That's all he's been doing since... since always.

"This isn't me forcing you to keep the baby, Veronica. But if I'm the reason you don't want to. If you think I'm gonna change my mind and run away or something. I'm not. I'm not forcing your hand here, Veronica. I just want you to make the decision based on what's best for you. And I need you to understand that I'm here. Always," he looked at her with his pleading brown eyes. "Trust me."

Her breath hitched at the intensity of his words and after a moment of aching silence passed between them, she whispered, "I do." Her eyes looked with his as she tore up the drafted contract and said, "I trust you."

His lip tugged at a smile and she offered him a soft smile as she continued, "You said that I'd be the one person you chose to be with you if you were stuck on an island." She took in breath and told him her decision, "We're stuck on an island. And I'm choosing to do this with you."

His eyes widened slightly, he moved closer to her and asked, "Does that mean?"

"Yeah," she let out with a nod. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, she melted in his embrace. In a whisper, she said, "My dad's gonna kill us."

He pulled away, slightly shook his head and corrected her, "Your dad's gonna kill me. You, he adores. Me? I got his daughter pregnant." He took her hands in his and idly laced their fingers together. "His only daughter. The apple of his eye."

She let out a nervous chuckle. She wasn't sure of how her father would react. Anger. Disappointment. Disapproval. All valid emotions of a father of a pregnant sixteen year old girl. She knew he wouldn't abandon her. He loved her, no matter what. But she wasn't so sure if she could handle his disappointment in her.

"You probably shouldn't be there when I tell him then," she suggested.

"No," he quickly declined. "C'mon. I mean seriously, he wouldn't let his grandchild grow up without it's father. Right?" His thumb ran over her fingers and he offered her a reassuring smile.

She sighed and admitted, "Logan, I really don't know how he's going to react. Maybe you should wait until after I tell him to talk to him."

"I think I prefer having you in the room. I don't know. But together sounds better."

"How do you think your parents will react?"

Logan paled at the question. He'd thought of everything else in order to avoid thinking of his father's reaction. But he knew what was in store for him. He'd pick a belt and his father would serve him his 'punishment.' The thought of making it all go away had crossed his mind. It sounded so much simpler. Abortion. No one else would know. Veronica wouldn't have had to go through disappointing her parents and he wouldn't have to suffer the slashes of the belt. Everything would be normal.

But what would that do to them? Veronica wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't be happy. Would they be able to handle the question of what could have been?

He'd read that many teenage parents have said that they did not regret their choice to keep their baby. They had terrible circumstances but their child had been the light of their life.

Would they be one of the many?

It's not like they'd have such excruciating circumstances. They didn't live povert-stricken lives. He could afford a baby. Veronica had always had maternal instincts and while the thought of being a father scared the shit out of hi and being a father at sixteen was a hellova lot scarier, he didn't repel the idea of having children. A part of him feared that he'd turn out just like his father. Another part of him wanted to give someone the love that he never had.

"Aaron Echolls, family man. He won't kick me out," he shrugged.

She bit her lip and softly asked, "Logan, are you sure you want this?"

His eyes softened and he stroked her cheek. "Yes."

* * *

It was inevitable that Logan and Duncan would have it out. A brawl in the middle of class. Over the petite blonde that held both of their affections. The once best friends sat in the nurses office, Duncan held an ice bag to his head and Logan on his knuckles.

After the nurse left them alone, Duncan eventually broke the silence and asked, "Are you even sorry?"

Logan looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry that you and Lilly were hurt. Okay? I _am_. But you dumped Veronica. And you hurt her. And Lilly's hurt me more times than I can count. And just for one night we let ourselves go."

The blue eyed boy snorted, "And you got her pregnant."

"We're keeping the baby, Duncan," he told him. A part of his heart ached for the best friend that he once knew but he'd fallen for the petite blonde and the mini-them that was growing within her. "I can't apologize for the baby. Not now."

"I can't... I don't know how to handle this. You're my best friend. And she's the love..." Duncan trailed off when his brain caught up to the words that had so naturally flowed out of his lips.

A sound of disbelief left Logan's lips and he questioned, "If you love her so much why would you break up with her?"

"I had to, Logan. I can't tell you why."

"Duncan, you have to. Veronica's not just my best friend. She's the mother of my child."

"She's my sister," the words slipped out of Duncan's mouth.

Logan's eyes widened, unable to comprehend Duncan's meaning. "What?"

"Actually," Lilly voiced out as she entered the room. "Veronica's not our sister."

Duncan froze at his sister's words while Logan looked between them frantically, his brain tied their words together and he asked, "Why did Duncan think that Veronica was his sister?"

Lilly sighed. Her brother was just too naïve. Always believing everything everyone said without questioning it. "Daddy dearest and Momma Mars had an affair way back when," she filled Logan in. She turned to her brother and said, "I had a test done. And she's not a Kane."

Duncan's brows furrowed. "But mom said-"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "When are you gonna realize that our mother is worse than the wicket witch of the West? She obviously hates Veronica. Anything to keep her darling son away from the Mars girl."

Logan's eyes widened when he spotted the petite blonde frozen in a shell-shocked state. "Veronica."

Her mouth closed and she looked between the three of them.

* * *

When Veronica processed the information, she hadn't been able to believe that her usually happy-go-lucky family wasn't all happy-go-lucky. She didn't know what to do with the information. Did her dad know that her mother had cheated on him?

And an assumption had been the cause of her broken heart? She'd wrecked her brains for weeks trying to figure out what went wrong or if there was something wrong with her when all it had to do was with a over-protective mother and a boy that hid behind his mother's skirt.

Veronica swallowed as she looked at the boy that had first stolen her heart. "I did love you Duncan. But you broke my heart and it hurt."

"I didn't have a choice," he pleaded with her to understand.

Her forehead creased as she shook her head. "You could have talked to me when you found out instead of ignoring my existence." She sucked in a breath, needing more energy than she had to deal with Duncan. "Even if I weren't pregnant. I wouldn't wanna be with someone who'd hurt me like that."

"Veronica-"

"I get it," she interrupted him. "You were hurting, Duncan. But I was too. And so was Logan. And so was Lilly. But they were there for me and you just weren't."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry as I'm trying to be nice because I want you to be my girlfriend? Or sorry as I wanna be friends again?"

"Whichever one you want."

She nodded and decided, "If you make amends with Logan. We can work on being friends."

* * *

These few months had been extremely strenuous for Veronica and Logan but they'd always been able to find solace with each other. That was until the prospect of them was brought up. Logan didn't understand what was keeping them apart from each other. And Veronica didn't understand why Logan couldn't see the bigger picture. It wasn't about them any more.

Logan cupped her cheek and affirmed, "I wanna be with you, Veronica."

She chewed on the inside of her lip. She wished she could just give into him but there was so many factors to consider now. "What happens when we don't work out, Logan? How are we going to handle that mess with a baby?"

"If we don't try, we won't know."

"The risk is too big now," she swallowed. "I don't want us to get together, then break up and make a mess of things." She took his hand away from her cheek and held onto it. "We're doing good so far. What if we can't handle the mess we make of things?"

Logan sighed. He didn't want to force her to be with him but he would fight for her. She was Veronica, she was worth it.

* * *

The blonde best friend duo was lounging in Lilly's bedroom when Lilly quizzed, "Wouldn't it be easier to just be with Logan?"

Veronica sighed. How could she make them understand? This wasn't just about her and Logan anymore. "We work well as friends. Being a couple is unexplored territory and we don't know how that's going to turn out. It's not like we're in love with each other. And what happens if we broke up? We have a baby to think about. We can't make decisions so haphazardly. Logan and I... we're bonded for life now. We can't mess it up."

The green eyed blonde quirked her eyebrow and admitted, "I think Logan's probably half way in love with you."

Her blue eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Lilly!"

She ignored Veronica's objection and continued, "And honestly? I think you are too."

The petite blonde shook her head. "Lilly, we're not-"

"Look," Lilly cut her off. "I'm just saying that I think if there's a chance that you two will be happy together, don't you think you it to yourselves to take the chance? Don't hide behind the fact of protecting the future of your baby."

"I'm not hiding anything. We're not in love with each other. We might have a mutual attraction that would have been okay to pursue if we didn't have someone else to think about."

"Veronica," she let out a soft sigh. "You're always thinking about someone else. You're thinking about my feelings, you're thinking about the baby's feelings, how about you think about your own?"

* * *

At her three month mark, Veronica had started to notice herself grow bigger and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy for much longer. She had to tell her parents and she dreaded it.

Logan gave her hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement but when she looked at her father, the tears spilled out. She couldn't get the words out. Keith's eyes widened, concerned at his daughter's sudden burst in tears. He'd noticed that she'd been going through a tough time. He'd tried his best to cheer her up and there were moments when she was happy but she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Keith's arms naturally pulled Veronica into a hug and he softly asked her what was wrong. Lianne stared at the scene with shock. Terror ran up her spine and she watched her daughter sob in her father's arms while Logan's face was colored with concern and an underlining of fear.

Veronica clung to her father, the tears flowed freely, all the guilt she'd felt from keeping this from him had built up within her. She and Logan decided that it'd be best if they told their parents after the three month mark hit, just in case.

"Daddy, we messed up," she murmured against his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, honey." He stroked her hair and encouraged her Just tell me what happened."

* * *

After the news of her pregnancy sunk in, her parents had expressed their disappointment but had offered their support. Her father had threatened Logan and had questioned him about what he was planning on doing. Logan had explained that they'd planned on raising the baby together as friends.

"I'm in love with her," he admitted to Keith when they'd gotten a minute alone. He swallowed and continued, "She doesn't love me back. I don't want her to feel pressured. Especially now. I know the circumstances aren't the best but all I want is for her to be happy."

Keith nodded. He wasn't too certain about Logan's assessment on Veronica's feelings. "All I know is that these past few months were tough on Veronica and you're the reason she's smiles most of the time."

His eyes narrowed on Logan and the boy gulped. "No father wants their sixteen year old daughter to be pregnant." Keith dropped his stare and sighed. "But there's not much that I can do now that it's happened except be there for her and support her. Veronica's scared of things she doesn't know. She probably has it embedded in her mind that you want to be with her because she's carrying your baby."

Logan softly asked, "How do I convince her that that's not true?"

Keith placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Actions speak louder than words, Logan. Show her." He squeezed Logan's shoulder, a bit too hard and emphasized, "By being a perfect gentlemen."

"Got it, Mr Mars. Thank you." Logan was tempted to add a thank you for not killing me in there but he was afraid that he'd be feeding the Sheriff's ideas.

* * *

Logan was playing video games in the pool house when Veronica walked in, he glanced at her and said a hey. She arched an eyebrow as he intensely navigated with the controller. She plopped on the couch beside him and picked up the opened chips packet and started to munch on the chips as she watched Logan play.

"So," he broke the sound of her crunching. "Duncan called me and asked if I'm having my annual poker game."

She put her feet up on his lap. "And are you?"

"I don't know," he let out as he switched off his game and turned to her.

She shrugged and suggested, "Maybe you should."

His hands moved to her feet and he removed her shoes as he reminded her, "The last time I spoke to Duncan, he was declaring his undying love for you and probably cursing me to death."

She rolled her eyes and plopped the chip in her mouth. "You're so dramatic." She gestured to the bottled water on the table and wiggled her fingers so Logan could get it for her.

Logan willingly obliged to her silent command, he took the bottle, twisted the lid off and handed it to her. "I'm not wrong."

She took a sip and handed it back to him. "He's extending an olive branch, Logan. Do you wanna take it?"

He slumped back against the couch. "I don't know." His fingers moved on her feet, gently massaging her. She giggled and he looked at her curiously. He didn't know that she was ticklish on her feet. A grin formed on his lips and he let his fingers move along her foot.

Another giggle passed her lips and she moaned, "Logan! Stop, I wanna eat this." She pouted. He chuckled but let her continue eating. "What do you mean you don't know?" She got them back on topic.

His eyes met hers and he quizzed, "Would you be okay with that?"

She tilted her head and told him, "Don't base your decisions on me."

"You're the mother of my child," he said softly his gaze dropped to her stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet but she was adamant that it was. "And for all I know he's using me to get to you," he grimly remarked.

"Logan." She dropped her feet from his lap and moved into sitting position. "He's your best friend."

"Dick's more of a best friend than Duncan nowadays," Logan shrugged. While he did feel a pang at his chest every time Duncan ignored his presence, he had bigger things to occupy his thoughts and that was much more important that the the broody boy that wanted everything to revolve around him.

Veronica took her chip-free hand and rubbed Logan's arm soothingly. "Dick does have an attachment to you, I'll give him that. But you and Duncan share the same boxer shorts," she playfully nudged him. "I think that means you have a special bond."

He chuckled and pointedly looked at her, "Yeah? And whose fault is that?"

Her lip curved and she shrugged. "I'm just saying, make the decision for you. Not me. And I'll support your choice, okay? As long as it's reasonable and not something like let's feed him to the sharks." She detached her hands from him and picked up the controller.

"Veronica?" He let out in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she handed him the other controller.

He gave her a smile of gratitude and whispered, "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile and a slight nod. "Now get ready for me to kick your ass."

* * *

"I want that," Veronica pointed to the jar of pickles.

Lilly scrunched her nose up with disgust and pointed out, "You're eating peanut butter."

"Yeah," the petite blonde sounded out, not in the least bit concerned with her best friend's observation. "But that looks good too."

Logan quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Minutes later, Duncan, Sean, and Connor – who Lilly was extensively flirting with – entered the pool house.

Once everyone was settled, Veronica expressed interest in playing as well. Unable to deny her anything, Logan told her she could. Sean voiced his dismay but a deathful glare from Logan set him straight.

"Veronica, no," Logan looked at her with wide eyes when she gulped down from Duncan's whiskey bottle.

When she put the bottle down, she quirked an eyebrow at Logan and remarked, "He wants to be my friend again. He needs to learn how to share."

"Veronica!" Lilly stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Duncan, I needed the tea to quench my thirst. Iced tea," she clarified. "Not sun tea," she sniffed at Connor's cup. She moved over and settled on the chair opposite Logan and chimed, "Mind if I deal first." She grabbed the cards and expertly spread them out before shuffling the pack. Logan grinned at her and she smiled in return.

* * *

After a couple of hands of Veronica beating the guys, they decided to take a break and join the rest of the Christmas party.

Veronica had immediately been drawn to the buffet, while Lilly flirted shamelessly with Connor. Logan leaned on the counter of the bar and Duncan walked over to him and leaned next to him.

"So…I, uh, you know," Duncan started unable to actually articulate what he needed to say.

"Yeah," Logan let out.

The blue eyed boy swallowed and continued, "I'm sorry about the whole… I just, I don't want to be on the sidelines anymore... I don't know how to deal with everything or what I feel but I do know that I wanna be a part of my best friends lives. Is that cool?"

Logan offered him a smile, "Yeah."

Duncan returned his smile and slapped Logan on his arm as they turned to get a drink. Veronica moved toward the duo and smiled when she saw them smile at each other. She moved beside Logan and butted his butt. He looked at her with amusement and her eyes lit up when she told them, "You have to try these."

Logan's eyes moved from Veronica to his parents and he swallowed. He hadn't told them about the pregnancy as yet. They'd decided that after the party they would tell them. Logan's stomach dropped at the thought. _"_ Come on, you three," Lynn ushered them outside. "You'll miss the surprise."

"And we know how much she loves a surprise," Aaron prompted after his wife. Not a moment later, a waitress ran up to him.

"You don't even care, do you?" She shouted.

Aaron's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Sleep with me, you say you love me," she wailed out.

"Lynn, I don't know who this person is, I swear." He turned to the waitress and said, "I don't know you."

The woman swung back her arm and stabbed him. Aaron fell back and blood seeped through his white shirt. The security guard held onto the woman as Lynn held Aaron in her arms and yelled, "Somebody call an ambulance."

Wide eyed, Logan took out his cell phone and dialled 911. Veronica and Duncan stood beside him, shocked.

Aaron's eyelids grew heavy and fluttered closed. Lynn cried out and when the crowd clapped outside, Aaron Echolls took his last breath.

* * *

 **A.N I didn't want to add in Keith and Lianne lecture to Veronica and Logan about the pregnancy because they already knew all of that. And yeah, I killed Aaron to avoid Logan getting hurt and dealing with all of that. But it works out, the circle of life.  
**

 **The next chapter will also take about a week to be put up because I'm super busy at the moment. It's mostly a fluffy fun chapter so if there's any pregnancy or LoVe moments you want me to write out, mention it in your review or PM me and I'll try to work it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :)**

* * *

She flinched at the cold gel on her stomach. He comfortingly squeezed her hand, concern colored his brown eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile.

The gynaecologist rubbed the transducer over her belly and the image of their baby appeared on screen. Her eyes lit up, her lips curved into a smile when the brunette woman told her that this was their baby. Logan let out a breath, a lop-sided smile formed onto his lips and his gaze met Veronica's.

Sara smiled at the duo and asked, "Do you want to know the gender?"

Veronica bit her lip and looked at Logan, "Do you?"

His eyes drifted to the screen and then back to Veronica. "Whatever you want."

"Oh yeah but when I wanted chocolate chip cookies it was all," she adapted a gruffer voice. "'Veronica, you can have oatmeal cookies if you really want cookies.'"

"You were at your sugar limit!" He defended and turned to Sara. "You're the one that turned me into enemy number one. Tell her."

An amused glint lit the gynaecologist's eyes and she said, "Veronica, listen to Logan. Your blood pressure was too high during the last check up."

"I know," she heavily sighed. "Munchkin here doesn't care though," she pouted. "But we'll behave. I promise." A sweet smile settled on her lips.

Logan snorted, "She says that know but when we leave it's all 'Logan, can I have pickles and ice cream?'"

"Do not give her that," Sara firmly told him.

He nodded and added, "I know which is why I leave before she pulls out the head tilt."

"Okay, you snitch," Veronica rolled her eyes. He chuckled with a shrug and kisses her fingers. She softened at his touch and swallowed before she said, "I wanna know."

Sara nodded and informed them, "It's a girl."

He caressed her fingers, a smile on his face and he softly said, "Baby girl Mars-Echolls."

She grinned and sounded out, "Mecholls."

Laughter slipped through their lips and she placed her hand on her tummy, somehow she felt like everything would be okay.

* * *

Her eyes lingered over his form curiously. She licked her lips when he hummed out in satisfaction. "Is it really that good?"

He peeked at her, his lip curved slightly and he nodded. "Want some?"

She beamed up and enthusiastically chirped, "Yeah! I do!"

He chuckled and gave her a sip. She sucked in the smoothie with a quizzing look on her face. It wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as Logan had made it sound. She took another long sip while Logan internally cheered his triumph.

She narrowed her eyes on him in glare and gritted, "You tricked me."

He held his hands up in defense and claimed, "I didn't tell you to drink it."

"Oh yeah?" She huffed. "What was with those mmm and oohh and tongue noises going on in your mouth."

He pointed to the bottle and said, "This is a treat for your body."

She pushed the bottle toward him and grimly remarked, "Tell that to my taste buds." She stood up and was so tempted to have another cookie but she'd already ate her sugar intake for the day.

He sighed and told her, "Veronica, you can't eat that. You know-"

"It's not good for the baby." She cut him off and grabbed the sugar-free oatmeal cookie instead. Anything was better than that kale smoothie Logan had tricked her into drinking.

She was five months pregnant and dammit she wanted to stuff her face with sugary goodness but no. Logan wouldn't let her. Logan would continuously nag her about what was good for the baby. Logan should just like take a chill pill. Since she couldn't. Why? It was probably bad for the baby.

And guess what else was bad for the baby? Stress.

And you wanna know how Logan planned to de-stress her? Yo-freaking-ga.

And you wanna know why she hated it? Because Logan freaking Echolls is sexy as hell in his damned yoga pants and his cotton vest. Especially when he was stretching in all of those _positions_ and _flexing._

* * *

Her fingers dribbled her blueberries as her feet dangled in the water and the sun kissed her skin. She plopped one in mouth and felt Logan's hands touch her shoulders. He gently pressed his palms against her shoulders, massaging her. She let out a moan of satisfaction as her eyes drifted closed.

"I got you peanut butter," he whispered.

Her eyes opened with excitement. "Gimme it," she eagerly squealed.

He smiled and let go off her shoulders as he gave her the bottle of peanut bottle. "And I was thinking, instead of pickles, you could eat these really good celery sticks," he added, hopeful.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Celery sticks? Seriously?" She sighed and opened the peanut butter lid and stuck in the green stick in the jar. She looked at it with distaste but obligingly ate it.

He watched her cautiously. Ready for her to throw it back at him. Instead, she continued to eat it. "It needs salt," she commented as she proceeded to eat.

He let out a breath of relief. At least there was a snack she could eat without scrunching up with disgust. "You want anything else?"

She gave him a small smile and shook her head, even though his constant need to take care of her was overwhelming she knew he did it because he cared and she was grateful for it. "No, thank you."

He returned her smile and nodded, he headed back inside and moments later her mouth went dry when she saw him jump into the pool, sans a shirt. There were two primary urges she had when concerning Logan. She either wanted to strangle him from keeping her away from coffee and everything else that was delicious or she wanted to jump him and kiss him senseless.

And him strutting around with those well defined abs and masculine biceps with water dripping down his body didn't help matters.

The weird thing was that it wasn't just when he was half-naked. He could be fully clothed just standing there and he'd just ooze sexiness.

What was it with him? Did he just not have a sexy filter?

It was like she didn't have a filter. She used to be able to suppress her not-so-friendly thoughts about her friend-slash-baby-daddy but now it almost consumed her.

He swam a lap around the pool and she'd watched him, her body flushed as she drained in the sight of him. She licked her lips and swallowed. She was staring. She knew she was and she couldn't for the life of her tear her eyes away from him. Her eyes filled with lust and she wanted to jump into the water, and just grab him and kiss him. A long, hard, deep kiss.

She was so dazed in her fantasies that she hadn't realized that Logan had swam back toward her until she felt him touch her legs. She gasped and he stared at her quizzing. She let out a breath and shook her head. He separated her legs and her eyes widened but not a second later and she felt his hand on her baby bump.

She swallowed. Logan often touched her there and cooed at their baby, she loved his soft voice that was laced with giggles and the feel of his gentle warm hands. As often as he did it, she should have gotten used to his touch but no, he still had the ability at the finger of his tongue or tips to make her cheeks flush. She knew he did it for the baby but it didn't stop her from enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

She almost, almost threw herself in his arms but then he softly said, "We should get you inside. You're heating up."

She let out a breath and nodded. He smiled at her and moved out of the pool. Her eyes followed his every movement and she bit her lip. She really needed to keep her urges in check.

* * *

"Logan," she pouted. "You're doing it wrong."

"It looks perfect to me," he shrugged and continued to braid her hair.

She wrinkled her nose and claimed, "It looks like a mess to me"

He observed his creation, shook his head and remarked, "Perfection is subjective."

Keith arched an eyebrow at the duo. He let Backup off his leach and the dog immediately went to the couch and licked Veronica's hand. She smiled and scratched his ear with a 'hey boy.'

"How was school?" Keith quizzed.

"Oh you know the usual," Veronica shrugged. "Logan looking up cheerleaders skirts and the quarterback kept hitting on me."

Keith shook his head as he walked toward his room and stated, "You know that's not funny."

Logan frowned. "Wait. Did Caz hit on you?"

The petite blonde rolled her eyes. "Did you look up cheerleaders skirts?"

"No, much to their dismay," he grinned.

School had been difficult. People just could not keep their opinions to themselves but Veronica and Logan had the support of their friends and they had easily made it clear that if everyone should mind their own business or else.

Veronica had taken Logan's advice of 'get tough and get even' to heart and had snarkily retorted to anyone who dared make a remark about her, Logan and their baby. Soon, the students of Neptune discovered that their lives were easier if they didn't mess with Veronica Mars. It didn't stop them from whispering but it had stopped them from out-right mockery.

"Wanna get manicotti for dinner?" Keith asked when he came back out.

Veronica brightened. "As if I'd ever say no to that."

Keith laughed. "With your weird cravings, I never know what I'm gonna hear out of your mouth." He lifted the half-eaten celery stick that was smeared with peanut butter and pointedly looked at her.

Veronica helplessly shrugged.

Keith softly smiled at the duo as they bickered and tickled Backup. Last month had been troubling, Veronica had hypertension but Sara had said that with proper care, food and exercise, Veronica would be okay. Veronica obligingly followed orders, the problem was that the foods that Veronica wanted to eat were not at all good for her. Logan had freaked out and obsessively monitored the foods that she'd eaten. He knew that it made his daughter crazy at times but Keith was glad that Logan was taking good care of his daughter.

Veronica glanced at her father and offered him a small smile. After she'd confessed to her father of her mother's infidelity, she told him that he didn't deserve to be with someone that made him unhappy and that if he couldn't be with her mother anymore, she understood. It hurt her to see her father's heart breaking, he didn't need more of it.

The reassurance had been something that Keith had needed to separate from his wife. It was like a burden had lifted from his shoulders when Lianne had moved out.

Veronica still saw her mother and it seemed like Lianne had needed the separation just as much as Keith. It worried Veronica that the two people that she'd thought were so in love could have been so happy without each other.

It's one of the reasons she didn't want to pursue things with Logan. What if she ended up like that? She loved Logan. And she never wanted to feel like she'd be better off without him.

* * *

"So did you guys pick a name yet?" Meg quizzed while they ate lunch at the quad.

Duncan had recently started dating the blonde cheerleader, much to the relief of Logan. The last time they had the 'feelings' talk he wasn't sure where Duncan's feelings for Veronica stood. He was glad that his best friend decided to move on. It would have sucked to have to fight Duncan for Veronica but he would have.

Veronica picked at her lunch and shook her head, "No. We really should start looking at names though."

"I told you Lilly is perfect," the Kane heiress piped up.

Logan snorted, "I'm not naming my daughter Lilly."

"But the kid's gotta have some aspirations!" Lilly encouraged.

He arched an eyebrow and briskly dismissed her, "I do not want her having any of your aspirations."

"Logan," Veronica narrowed her eyes on him.

"He's just jealous that his kid's gonna love me more," the green eyed blonde claimed as she fed Veronica some of her healthy leafy salad.

As she chewed, Veronica sternly said, "Lilly. Of course, she'll love you, you're her godmother. But Logan is her father. Girls tend to love their father's the most."

"If anyone, she's gonna love you the most," Logan claimed and gave Veronica some water to drink.

Veronica didn't voice her doubts. She had personal experience and she knew that she loved her father more. It wasn't even because of her mother's infidelity and lies but she'd always had a stronger bond with her father.

"Hope," Duncan suggested. "Like a metaphorical sense."

Logan shook his head and declined, "No way is she gonna be named after a root word of an adjective."

"What if she is actually a he?" Meg piped.

"What?" Veronica's brows furrowed.

"Sometimes, you know, they don't see the penis," the brown eyed blonde informed the group.

Logan glanced at Veronica and asked, "Do you think?"

"He could be born with a penis and still be a girl," Lilly interjected.

"Okay, can we not stray onto this debate?" Logan sighed.

The petite blonde bit her lip, her gaze on Logan when she asked, "You'd be okay with that though, right? If our baby was different? You'll love her no matter what, right?"

He gave her a half-smile, he reassuringly rubbed her lower arm and said, "As long she's happy. I'm happy."

* * *

"Delilah," Veronica suggested as Logan drove.

"No," he vetoed without taking his eyes away from the road.

She frowned. "Why not? It's de-lightful. And nicknames galore. Dee. And Lila. No boy nicknames in there."

"Ronnie is a fine nickname thank you very much. And no because I don't want a stream of guys swarming in singing 'hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City'."

"Hey, that's a good song. Would you rather them sing some sexist song about her virginity? Also no matter what you call her, guys are gonna come running."

He glanced at her and firmly decided, "Not if I can help it."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Rapunzel was locked in a tower and she still got a guy."

"Okay, we're definitely not naming her Rapunzel or any of those Disney princess names."

"Okay, Ariel is out then."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and relented, "Ariel isn't a bad name though."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "You said no Disney princesses!"

"I forgot about her," he shrugged. "Okay, no. I don't want some guy calling her his princess. The only princess she'll be is ours."

She quirked an eyebrow and pointed out, "Unless of course she marries into royalty."

"Veronica!" His eyes bugged out. "She's not even born yet and you're thinking of her wedding!"

"You're the one that's ruling out names based on guy's reaction to her. Honestly, she could be named Hornswoggle and guys wouldn't lay off. And why are you thinking about guys now? That's a good fifteen years away."

"No, it's not," he shook his head. "I'm a guy. Happened way sooner than fifteen."

"Logan."

He sighed and told her, "Your dad."

"Logan, he's just messing with you. I mean, you got me pregnant. Of course he's gonna use this opportunity to torture you."

He swallowed and whispered, "What if she ends up like us? Sixteen and pregnant."

Veronica frowned. She never thought it'd happen to her but she'd like to think that in sixteen years condoms would have a 100% success rate. Her gaze flickered back to Logan and she said, "We'll be there to help just like our parents have with us. But I'm pretty sure once we tell her that we got pregnant at sixteen, she's not gonna wanna have sex until much, much later."

He gawked at her. "God, Veronica! Why'd you have to bring up sex?!"

Her jaw dropped opened. "You're the one that brought up pregnancy! She's gonna have to have sex to get pregnant, Logan! And we're getting way ahead of ourselves."

He loosened his hold on the stirring wheel and let out a breath. "Fine. Let's just pick a name."

She let out a heavy sigh and agreed."Okay." She licked her lips and decided, "Buffy."

His forehead crinkled and his eyebrow lifted upward. "We're not naming our child after a fictional character."

The car came to a halt at the Mars residence and Veronica pouted, "But if she wanted to be like anyone she should want to be like Buffy."

He unlocked his seatbelt, his eyes met hers and he said, "If she should aspire to be like anyone, she should aspire to be like you."

Her eyes softened and a smile curved it's way on her lips at his compliment.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and murmured, "We just gotta keep the Logan's out of her life."

Her smile faded. "What?"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this position."

Her heart tugged. "What has my father been saying to you?"

He shook his head, "It's not your father."

"Who?" She demanded.

"It doesn't matter. It's the truth."

"No, it's not. It's not. I wouldn't want to live in a reality where Veronica Mars doesn't know Logan Echolls."

"You don't know some of the things I've done-"

"I know you. I know the important things. I know what's in here," she placed her hand over his heart. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

"You're staying?" She blinked with surprise.

"Your dad's working late," he informed her. "If you wanna go to my place instead-"

"No. No." She shook her head and settled onto the couch. "I just... you don't have to stay."

He arched an eyebrow as he settled next to her. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Mars?"

"No," she quickly denied. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him. "I mean. I am capable of taking care of myself. Pregnant doesn't mean helpless, you know."

"I know, Veronica," he let out with a small smile. "I want to be here. Do you not want me here?"

He knew that he could be over-bearing at times but that had only been because of her health. He didn't want anything to happen to her or their baby girl.

"It's not that, Logan. I just don't want you to stop living your life. I don't want you to regret anything," she admitted with her eyes downcast.

His brows furrowed and he searched her blue eyes. "I don't regret anything. Did someone say something to you?"

She let out a breath. She'd heard the guys talking about their road trip, pick up cheerleaders and whatnot. As much as Logan had given her all of his attention, they weren't in a relationship like that. He was free to pick up cheerleaders. As much as she didn't want him to, she knew that she shouldn't stop him from doing so.

"You're supposed to go to Tijuana with the boys."

He'd tried incredibly hard to get her to admit her feelings for him. He knew that she felt more for him. He'd tried using her hormones against her but Veronica had more will power than anyone he'd known. He tried the sweet romantic gestures and it'd be ruined when she barfed up. No, he couldn't coax Veronica Mars into being with him. But he could be there for her and show her that he did love her. That they could be a family. That they could be happy.

His fingers found her hers. "My priorities are different now."

As much as her heart ached to say the next words, she had to. She needed him to know that he had a choice. "You should go out and have fun."

"I have fun when I'm with you. Okay?" His other hand cupped her cheek and she sucked in a breath. "If I wanted to go, I would have. I'm where I wanna be."

"I don't want you to miss out on-"

"I'm not," he effectively silenced her doubts. "But you know when I do feel like I'm missing out on something?" Their eyes locked and she curtly nodded against his palm. "When I'm not with you."

Her eyes teared up. How did he always say the right things? How did he make her heart swell ten folds and make her feel completely safe at the same time? How did he make her forget everything but the image of him in front of her?

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath trying to regain the normal rate of her thumping heart. She felt like she could stay like that forever. With his arms around her and her head against his chest with her eyes closed. She could hear his heart beat along with hers and it soothed her.

He was here. He wanted to be here.

It felt like they were in each others embrace for too long yet at the same time not long enough.

His brown eyes softly looked down on as he smiled. Her breath hitched, she brought her hands from his waist to his neck and pulled him down in a kiss. It was soft and sensual. Yet somehow it managed to ignite a fire in her body. He deepened the kiss, his hands held her head and when they broke apart he stood in shock.

A warm breath left her lips as her eyes stayed on his. "You said you'd give me anything I want."

"Yes," he let out, mesmerized by the kiss that had transpired.

She pressed her lips against his and murmured, "I want you. Now."

He closed his eyes, trying to regain some control over his body and not automatically give into her. "Veronica." She swallowed. Maybe he didn't want her like she'd thought. He kissed her lips, assuring her that he did.

As much as he wanted her, he couldn't take it if this _was_ just the hormones talking. "Are you sure?"

She nodded in affirmation. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered hotly against his neck and he withered at the sensation. "You're always _there_. With your hands on _me_. And being so, _so you_. And you just... and I just can't take it _anymore_. And since this is all _your_ fault for looking like _that_ and using your words like _that_. And making me _feel_ like _this_." An airy breath escaped her lips. "It's only proper for you to take care of me."

A chuckle escaped his lips and vibrated against her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"We should," he gestured to her room. Dazed with desire, she nodded. He pressed their lips together and she eagerly responded with a loud moan. His hands find her ass and he lifted her up. She mouthed a kiss on his cheek and he moved them into her bedroom.

She held his face in her hands and bit on his lower lip. His hands moved to take off her top and she stopped him, her eyes wide and her breath shaky. He stared at her quizzing. She sucked in a breath, trying to think of coherent words. "We can do it with our clothes on."

Befuddled, he blinked. "What?"

She started to move away from him but he stilled her. "I- Logan, this pregnancy..." She sucked in a breath. "My body is different now. It's not-"

Realization dawned to him, he pressed his lips against her and silenced her doubts. "You're perfect."

She shook her head. "I'm not." Her eyes squeezed shut. "What was I thinking?" She swallowed and squirmed out of his grasp. "We shouldn't."

"Veronica-"

She blinked away her tears and moved toward the door. He immediately jumped up and blocked her path out. She let out a long breath. "You don't have a responsibility to do this. I shouldn't have said that. I was just caught up it the moment and-"

"Veronica," he whispered, his hands on her cheeks as he tried to get her to look at him. "Stop talking. You're beautiful. I don't care if you're the size of a buffalo-"

Her eyes widened. "I'm the size of a buffalo?"

"No!" He quickly shook his head. "I was making an exaggerated comparison. I'm sorry. You're not that big. But you are going to keep growing and I want you to. It means our baby is growing. What I was trying to say is that no matter how big you get, you're always going to be beautiful."

She bit her lip and admitted, "I'm not just getting bigger, Logan. There's marks."

"I have scars too, Veronica," he pointed out. "If those don't matter to you. Why should yours matter to me?"

"Mine are stretch marks," she countered.

"And personally, I'm glad because that means it's natural. I never want you to feel pain."

She let out a small laugh. "You are aware that child birth is the most painful thing on this planet, right?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll get you all the drugs you need. Promise."

She wanted him so badly. She wished she could just let go of all of her insecurities and just have him. This was Logan. He wanted her, if his darkened lustful eyes were of any indication. She trusted him. And she knew that he wouldn't think less of her. Really, he'd probably further ease all of her bodily concerns.

A niggling thought echoed in the back of her mind. She'd always wanted to ask him about his father. After the funeral, he'd admitted to the scars that Aaron had inflicted on him. She'd been horrified that the man she knew was capable of such disgusting acts. And to Logan. Logan didn't deserve any of that. No one did. He'd broken out the champagne and claimed that he was celebrating Aaron's death. Despite the claim of celebration, he'd cried and she'd held him in her arms trying to make him feel better.

"Logan?" She breathed out. His eyes urged her to continue. "Do you wanna talk about... your dad?"

He sighed. "He's gone, Veronica."

Afraid that he was closing off from her, she held onto his arms. "I just wanted you to know that if you need to or want to talk about it, I'm here."

He released a heavy breath and nodded. They moved to sit onto the bed and he shakily asked, "Do you think I'll turn out like him?"

She shook her head, desperate for him to believe her words. "No. Never." Her hand rested on his shoulder and he looked at her with grateful eyes.

"I'm... I'm not the perfect father candidate. But I swear I'm trying. I am."

"I know," she assured him. Her heart tugged at the tortured sound of his voice. "You're amazing, Logan. You really are."

He swallowed. All of his previous doubts rose to the surface. "What if I do?"

"You won't," she said in a gently firm voice. "You love her so much already. I didn't think it's possible for someone to love so much. But you do."

She moved closer to him and connected their lips. She hoped that she was able to reassure him and clear away his doubts like he had done hers. His eyes fluttered closed as he drew her onto him. Her hands roamed his hair while his hands held her firmly.

"Veronica," he breathed out. She settled onto his lap and looked into his eyes. He held her gaze, he saw it. She loved him. He loved her. And all of those what if's and doubts didn't have the right to keep them apart. "I don't only love her. I love you."

She stilled in his arms. He brushed her loose strand of hair and held her cheek. "I know you have reservations about us being together. I know you need time. I need you to know that you can have all the time you want. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna fight for you, Veronica."

"Logan-"

"I'm in love with you."

Tears cascade down her cheeks and his eyes widened with panic. "Veronica, god, please, don't cry. I promise nothing will change if you don't want it to. I just-"

"Shut up, stupid," she choked out. "These are happy tears. I love you too, you hopelessly romantic idiot. How can someone not love you?"

She couldn't blame him for thinking that she didn't want to be with him. She hadn't given him much signs that she'd changed her mind on the concept of them. A part of her was afraid that even though she fell in love with him, it didn't necessarily mean that he fell in love with her.

Surprisingly, it was her father that made her see that she was just scared of being hurt. He'd told her that even though their marriage had failed, he hadn't regretted the time he'd spent with her mother. Despite everything, there were moments that were pure bliss and those moments were worth it. He'd said that he wanted her to be happy and that if being with Logan could make her happy then she should give him a chance. Life wasn't all or nothing. It was something that she needed to hear. That she wouldn't lose him even if they hadn't worked out. That the real sin was giving up without trying at all. That the chance of happiness and love was worth the risk.

She tugged at his head and kissed him. An airy breath escaped his lips and he smiled against her mouth. "I love you."

She let out a sobbing laugh, "Even my big stupid crying face?"

He brushed her tears away. "As long as they're happy tears."

She laughed and pushed his back onto the bed. "I love you. And I really," she kissed his neck. "You know," she nibbled on his earlobe, her lips trailed to his jaw and she sucked on it. "Need you. Right now."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment, he brought her lips to his and kissed her. "You amaze me, Veronica Mars," he murmured into her mouth.

"Good," she let the word roll out and pecked his lips. "Now show me how much."

* * *

 **A.N Thank you to jesseO80 for suggesting the ultrasound scene and magnifly for the naming scene, it was fun to write and I wouldn't have written it if you hadn't mentioned it.**

 **I'm kinda gonna wrap this story up with the next chapter (which will hopefully be done in like a week) so if there's anything you wanna see, now is the time to ask for it!**


End file.
